DESCRIPTION: Ten departments distributed throughout the Medical School, Trinity College of Arts and Sciences, and the Nicholas School of the Environment participate in the teaching and training activities of the Integrated Toxicology Program (ITP). Instructional training in toxicology is provided in core courses in environmental and/or mammalian toxicology. Each predoctoral student has to fulfill the requirements of the Graduate School, the department to which they are affiliated, and the core curriculum of the ITP. Requirements include successful completion of 60 units of graduate credit (30 of which must be in residence at Duke and 6 in a minor field), completion of a preliminary examination, and completion of a dissertation with oral defense of the thesis. All predoctoral students in the ITP are required to take core courses which include "Essentials of Pharmacology and Toxicology" and a choice of either "Environmental Toxicology" or "Mammalian Toxicology." They are also required to attend the Toxicology Seminar and Symposium Series and the advanced Focused Topics Toxicology Seminar. Additional training in statistical methods is a new requirement of the program. The present curriculum constitutes a significant diversion from that outlined in the previous submission. Increased emphasis on molecular biology and reduced focus on traditional pathology reflects recent trends in toxicology.